


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by sixbeforelunch



Series: Commencement [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his namesake have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Mouths of Babes

Jackie slipped a second bow into Jack's hair, giving him two very pink plastic bows on either side of his head.

"Looking good, Jack," Daniel said, glancing up from his book. Vala, sprawled out on the couch next to him, was frowning at something in the newspaper, ignoring all of them.

Jack gave him a tight smile and refrained from commenting. There was a child present, after all.

"I made Uncle Jack pretty," Jackie said.

Daniel grinned at her. "Sweetie, no amount of barrettes could make Uncle Jack pretty."

"That's because I'm beautiful already," Jack said. Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jackie pulled a purple barrette out of the pile next to her and attached it to one of Jack's sideburns, where the hair was too short to hold it. It slipped off and she put it on the top of his head instead. Jack sighed. "Why don't you go make your Dad pretty?"

"'cause," Jackie said. Jack waited for more, but she was apparently content with this scant reasoning.

"She likes me better," Jack said.

Daniel flipped a page. "Hmm."

"My namesake and I have to stick together."

"Childlike minds seeking each other out?"

"Something like that," Jack said.

"Cranky and infantile when she was born. That's why I gave her the name," Daniel said.

"That's not why," Jackie said.

Jack tilted his head back to a painful angle so that he could see her. "Oh?"

"Jackie..." Daniel started. Next to him, Vala lowered her newspaper, suddenly interested.

"My dad said..." She closed her eyes, as if trying to remember something verbatim. "My dad says that he named me after you because you're the best man he's ever known and if I can go through life with half of your courage and endurance and integrocity--"

"Integrity?" Jack suggested.

"Right. Integrity. Then I'll be okay." She paused, considering and then nodded, as if confident she'd gotten it right, and went back to looking through barrettes.

Jack lowered his head slowly and looked at Daniel. "Out of the mouthes of babes, Daniel."

Daniel was focused on his book again. "I had to tell her something Jack."

"Daddy's weird mom," Jackie said.

"Yes, well. That's part of his charm," Vala said. "Or at least that's what I tell myself."

Daniel patted her leg. "I love you too."


End file.
